


少年凯爷之烦恼

by VanessaCCC



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC
Summary: 旧文补档。一发完结。





	少年凯爷之烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 非常早期的文。还是自习室时期的凯源。

王俊凯有点难以启齿的烦恼。  
男生到了这个年纪多多少少会有些青春期特征表现出来，变声啦，喉结突出啦，长胡子啦，当然还有梦遗。  
之前跟一帮小伙伴互相扯皮说到梦遗这玩意儿大家都一脸神秘兮兮，一脸猥琐羞涩地暗搓搓地说着自己梦到哪个哪个明星，哪个哪个女优，有几个还更扯，说是梦到了赵本山郭德纲。  
大家哎哟哎哟地嘲笑着“说不定长大是个基佬呐”，把自己最深的秘密爆出来跟人分享的男孩子却不干了。  
谁说的，我爸就是医生，他说这个正常。

王俊凯洗着裤子，想，自己这样也是正常的吧。

今天要录制节目，完了还有自己的LIVE SHOW，王俊凯早早到了片场发现王源已经坐在化妆间里换好戏服玩手机了，对方看到自己像往常一样用重庆话打了一声招呼，王俊凯抿抿嘴，回应着：  
“早啊。”

跟王源合作已经两三个年头了，两人年纪差不多性格也不坏，一直玩得挺好。平时训练啊片场休息啊也会小打小闹，王俊凯最喜欢摁王源的脑袋，手摸在对方头发上触感软软的很舒服。这个习惯也带到片场里，录制自习室的时候王俊凯看着王源一脸正经地念着台词或者莫名忘记台词，王俊凯都会直接笑场，一次又一次地把手摁在王源的脑袋上。

刚接到自习室剧本的时候，王俊凯发现自己饰演的KARRY总会很带进攻性地凑近王源饰演的马思远，第一次开拍的时候两人都略微有点尴尬，王俊凯也不怎么看着王源眼睛说台词，只好看着他的嘴唇。后来王俊凯想想自己平时和王源也没少互相坐对方大腿，更没少互相压着挠痒痒，王源随着王俊凯放开也就立马放开了。

只是看嘴唇的习惯是改不过来了。

直到第四话录制的时候，两人一个没配合好，王俊凯从王源身后把头伸前去时王源恰巧把头转过来，两人的嘴唇堪堪擦过。  
王源亮亮的大眼睛带着惊恐一丝不落地落进王俊凯眼里。

后来录制继续，两人当什么也没发生。王俊凯不知道对方怎么想，反正往后每次录制时，盯着王源嘴唇看的习惯是没改，但是王俊凯心里倒是多了一些想法。

有点薄，唇色粉粉的要比自己的深。  
王源身上好像带点不是化妆品的香味。

今天录的是王俊凯的七里香LIVE，自习室录制完了以后王源就回化妆间休息了，据说是有一点感冒。王俊凯LIVE稳定，和导演看了一遍录像也没发现什么问题以后王俊凯也回化妆间了。  
王俊凯看着自己在一个小屏幕里唱着“我此刻却只想亲吻你倔强的嘴”，想到当时自己拿着麦，对着台下那么多人也还是走神，心下不禁一颤：  
还好什么都没看出来。

王俊凯开门进来的时候王源上半身刚刚脱下戏服，王源一惊扭头看见是王俊凯，手一抖又把刚翻过的衣服弄乱了，只好转头继续翻找自己的衣服。  
“你感冒怎么样了？”  
背后传来王俊凯的关心。  
“嗯？挺好的，就是有点困而已。”  
“好好休息啊。”  
“嗯。”  
王源想想，还是转头对着王俊凯说：  
“七里香唱得不错嘛。”  
“当然。”

王俊凯看着少年背后随着手臂动作隐隐现现的肩胛骨，轻轻地迈开步子。对方似乎终于找到了自己的衣服，呼噜一下套上转身准备离开却被站在身后的王俊凯吓着了。  
“我靠！你干嘛？吓死谁啊这是！拜托你别那么神出鬼没的，太尼玛吓人了！”  
王俊凯还是习惯在王源讲话的时候看着他的嘴唇，不吱声。  
“你怎么了？”  
王源把手在王俊凯眼睛前晃了晃，对方终于肯直勾勾地看着自己的眼睛了。

“喂王源，我们要不要接吻试试看。”


End file.
